


The Unpaid Bill

by cavale



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吉姆這一生認識很多比爾。他們都是好人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unpaid Bill

**Author's Note:**

> 原著和電影混雜，設定偏勒卡雷的小說，採用董樂山先生譯版。
> 
> 前陣子瑣事纏身，來不及填完神秘禮物季的許願，現才補上。  
> 我不擁有圓場內的故事，只是個說書的，感謝許願人lovelyakey給我機會。

 

成果發表會改編的劇目是吉姆和五年級生研讀一學期的《三劍客》，由他挾著文本板書抄寫，學生們再低頭謄入練習簿裡，如此一來他邊教導法文，還可篩去大仲馬筆下的性暗示或出軌橋段。  
戲劇表演很是成功，演員們除了吃些螺絲外沒有人忘詞，換幕也不再像排練時那麼拖拉，大胖打燈的定位更是恰到好處，不穩的配電沒迸出把整座木製舞台燒得精光的小火花。  
所有瑣事都上了軌道。至少在瑟斯古德小跑步來到後台叫住吉姆前是這樣的。  
那時吉姆掩身站在側邊通道的帷幕後，正專注地看著台上進度，當達米安領著三位火槍隊好友喊出結盟的經典名句「人人為我，我為人人 (Tous pour un, un pour tous)」，他朝相對方向的大胖舉起了手打暗號，燈光漸暗，大幕落下，各司其職的學生正忙著走位、搬道具。  
瑟斯古德偏偏就挑這種時刻現身後台，掀起唇瓣擠出引起注意的嘶聲。為避免更多干擾，他只好任由學生自己忙活，轉身搭理校長。  
  
在後台幽明的燈光映照下，吉姆仍可見瑟斯古德一臉紅潤，眼角淨是藏不住的笑意，還沒發話就先伸出手來拍了拍他的胳膊，接著道：「做得好，普萊多。雖然我法文聽不大懂，你也知道這不是我的專門，不過旁邊的家長們捧場得很咧，掌聲像隆隆打雷那麼大聲，還問我明年是不是會繼續辦下去。」  
吉姆未料想到瑟斯古德會在謝幕前特地繞到後台說這番話，甚至暗示他明年教學聘書有著落，他客套點頭，搪塞一些謙詞作為回應。

「喔對，忘了說，剛有個男人站在門邊說要找你，我看八成是哪個學生的兄長等不及獻花。」瑟斯古德噙著笑，活像多年沒使用臉頰的肌肉般，表情生硬。  
他撩起一綹掉到眼際的瀏海，自顧自地說下去，「續約的事我想在聖誕節前辦妥，乾脆這樣吧，下周你有空就來我辦公室談。」

吉姆乾澀的道謝，眼看瑟斯古德正在興頭上，又欲再寒暄幾句，便提點說快換到最終幕，瑟斯古德欣然循著話裡的台階下，告辭回觀眾席去，要吉姆別送，專心顧著後台就好。  
在目送瑟斯古德闔上後方暗門離去，吉姆著實吁了口氣，全副心神再次轉回表演上，重拾缺漏的情節，把這突發狀況拋諸腦後去了。

 

*  
吉姆步出禮堂時，外頭雨幾乎是以一種沒有明天的積極態度下著的。

家長多半是環著自家寶貝兒子嘀咕說個不停，也不顧火槍道具捱到別人身上，倒沒有特地找他的，主要是因善後、把燈具歸位，他才遲些出來。  
瞥了眼手錶，吉姆開始納悶雨勢是不是稀釋了晚點名的預備鐘，已經過了學生就寢時間，反常的沒聽到什麼鐘響，只剩三三兩兩的家長還沒離開。  
他認識負責敲鐘的老頭，是陶頓當地人，說不准多少歲數，有可能跟瑟斯古德校齡一樣古董，長年下來敲鐘報時到耳跟著不好使，卻無礙可和格林威治相提的準時，人倒不壞，至少比他那些成天嚼舌根的教職同事好。  
  
他看到不遠處的大胖正準備回宿舍樓去，看來同樣也是沒帶雨具的可憐人，拜見鬼的雨所賜，大胖得抹著被打濕的眼鏡片兒邊看路呢。  
他對那孩子喚道，「喂，大胖，你這個傻蛋，你的雨衣呢？」

打著傘路經他身邊的家長投以不明所以的眼光，似乎認為呆站在雨中的吉姆長出兩個頭，明明自己渾身濕得跟落水狗沒兩樣，好不到哪去。

這道目光倒激起了吉姆的反擊。  
或許學生們歡愉的情緒感染了他，此刻他們沉浸在青澀的成果裡，為一場對他們往後漫長人生裡無足輕重的小表演，同心付出，同聲高呼。

「他的真名叫比爾，我們倆是同時候來到這裡的。」  
他衝著那位來看戲的家長搶快說道，而後又高喊著要大胖快去洗熱水澡，別害氣喘病發。

距離稍遠，他過半晌才聽到比爾‧羅契微弱的回應。  
說是因應今晚的特別活動，舍監有放寬作息時間。

 

*  
暗夜裡視線不佳，大雨似乎把坑裡鬆軟的紅土弄得更泥濘，走往房車的途中吉姆幾度險些滑跤。  
興奮感逐漸退去的同時，他右肩的舊傷再次發作，那鈍痛酥麻從流膿處向外擴散，通常只要天氣稍微一變化，即是受苦磨難的開端。

當覺察到情況不對勁，吉姆已離車門不到兩碼遠的地方，這才發現門階前佇了個人。  
反倒是他走近的聲響使那人旋過身來。  
年輕男人的臉孔他並不認得，一頭暗色短鬈髮，套著看似穿不暖的短版外套，雖有車頂外突的遮蔭擋雨，男人全身卻還是濕了泰半。

「吉姆‧普萊多？」那人不甚確定的發問。

吉姆下意識將左手往後腰際一按，卻沒探得以往揣在腰褲間的手槍。自從來到瑟斯古德他就改了老習慣，把槍繳出，親自埋在大坑紅土底下。  
管教一群活跳跳的男孩不需要靠子彈。

見他一臉警戒，男人亮出空著的雙掌，態度從容，絲毫沒有被吉姆威脅到的樣子，「有人託我稍封信給你。」

離開圓場後除了史邁利，他不曾有任何熟人找上門，遑論指名，從輕重位置以及濃厚的口音研判，吉姆猜測男人極有可能是西班牙裔，但他想不起來可曾得罪過任何南歐那邊的人。他經手的全是羅埃‧布蘭德分派的東歐事務。

評估右肩犯疼的程度，吉姆選擇站定一臂長的間隔，盤算著近身搏擊的可能，他把左掌拳眼握實，側身收束在腰際，以身形擋去對方對拳路的判斷，準備隨時出擊。他厲聲問道，「誰差你來的，你又是誰？來這裡做什麼？」  
男人蹙起眉，似乎不解吉姆這般的盤問，卻仍配合的回了名字，一個吉姆以為此生再也不會聽得的名字，那名字彷若一道落雷劈開雲層，於逐漸轉大的雨勢中，貫穿嘈雜的水幕，響得他耳朵發疼了起來。  
  
「比爾。是比爾‧海頓要我來的。」

  
*  
老總的盤算打得精，差他搭隔日清晨第一架客機去巴黎。  
吉姆認為時限這般緊迫，應該是老總多少看穿了他對作證計畫的猶豫不決，一步先下手為強的險棋，讓他來不及拍個電報知會比爾一聲，交代將數日不在倫敦。  
這不是他頭一次接到情況險峻的任務，資訊零散不全的比比皆是，沒有後援的單幹則是讓犧牲的代價減至最小，但這次有太多不確定性，草率而漏洞百出，全源自老總那番近乎癲狂的猜測、涉及叛國的指控。  
光是地鼠存在的可能性就足以把圓場搞得翻天覆地，儘管老總自有一套方法限縮了懷疑對象，鎖定在地位僅次於自身的五人高級助手上，這份名單仍使他心底升起不寧的躁動。

許多剝頭皮組的老鳥會將此歸為一種不祥的預感，為沖淡不必要的憂慮，他們常選在執行任務前縱情酒樂。

 _把握時光_ (Carpe Diem)。  
他們總如是說， _誰知道下一秒是不是就兩腳踏進棺材裡_ 。

因此驅車前往機場的路上，吉姆轉念一想，方向盤往旁打，便拐彎換了條路，一連闖過幾個街口，最後煞停在比爾宅邸的門前。

摁過門鈴吉姆靜候著，不能全然肯定比爾在家，還是在俱樂部留宿。  
前陣子他回國後，才聽得圓場裡許多蜚短流長都和比爾好上安恩有關，但他不認為比爾會張揚到在史邁利眼皮底下待過夜。

他聽得腳步聲從不遠的階梯傳來，來到門廳後止了一陣，隨之鎖頭霍地解開。  
掌著門的是比爾，未打理的淺青短髭綴著一臉倦容，外罩的僅是合攏、沒繫上綁帶的睡袍。  
  
見到來者是他，比爾的眼神反倒從警醒轉為緩和，朝後退出空間讓吉姆得以入內。  
「來點什麼嗎？」  
背過身，比爾領著他走向樓梯，順手往擺放仿銀托盤的矮櫃上指引，上頭擱著兩只玻璃杯跟半品脫的威士忌，問道。  
「只是來說聲我要走了。」吉姆搖搖頭，等著他還要說些什麼。  
而比爾只是幫自己斟了兩指寬的酒，淺啜一口，閒話家常似的接續下去：「有任務？」  
吉姆杵在階級邊，肘彎搭在一旁的實木扶手上，指尖輕輕敲打光滑的表面。他拿不定是否要將老總的話和盤托出。  
比爾曾在意見不對盤時，罵罵咧咧的批評老總僵化而不知變通。但吉姆昨日見到的老總並非傳言裡成天鎖在辦公室裡，疑神疑鬼的陰謀論者。

藏在一身腐朽皮囊下的老總很是清醒，目光炯炯如火炬般燃燒著，他肯定這點。  
所以他沒法如同比爾那般自信，去否定看似荒謬的想法，或是輕易地嗤之以鼻，因為老總懷有些他沒參透的道理。

他抬眼，直接對上比爾的視線時，老總被菸灰摧殘過的嗓音，篤篤而沉重的在他耳邊落下一個代號──

 _裁縫_ 。

  
*  
吉姆用手背揩去額際的雨水，領著自稱比爾的朋友進了拖車，他先一步走向車尾，順手燃起架上的油燈，就著微光傾盡地主之誼的翻找乾布巾。回首，卻沒見著人跟上來，他望見男人仍杵在窄階外，脫去外套，甩落負荷在肩上的雨水，才掛到門邊的置衣掛鉤上。  
可目光瞥見書桌時，吉姆不禁咒罵出聲，眼看雨水全從半開的氣窗漏進車內，他只來得及風風火火抄起一臂彎的讀本，連忙拉起支撐氣窗的鐵條，玻璃窗登時碰的一聲關實。泡在水漥裡的法文教科書看來是沒救了，該死。  
不幸中的大幸是沒殃及大胖幫他收的閱讀心得。  
  
  
男人接過吉姆遞來的毛巾，擦拭溼透的髮絲，邊提起油燈照亮櫥櫃上擺設的物品。  
「你這裡有船上用的火爐，真是意外。」  
見吉姆正把濕透的書本全數攤在窗台邊，忙活佈置著，他便自發碰起室內唯一的攜帶式爐灶，張羅起燒開水的活。  
  
吉姆相信自己是先於圓場知道這人的存在：一個打從貝爾港來的職業水手，哪有船隻的漁獲作業需要幫忙，領了錢就跟著船走，落腳四方。  
當初比爾隨口提起這麼回事，含混不清的帶過吸收的經歷，語氣像是隨意編造出來的，所以在此之前他也僅僅知道這號人物的存在，卻不清楚是幻或虛。  
  
如今吉姆初次見到比爾提過的諾丁山線人，也可說是比爾藏覓在倫敦西區的避風港，他立即就明白比爾的理由，男人至多稍大於他們牛津在學的年紀，長時間跑船帶來一身精實和陽光點綴的曬斑，縱使眼角多了些褶子，卻襯出那般昂揚，那般自在的臉龐，望向沒有一絲遲疑鑿刻的眉宇，即便容貌差異甚大，吉姆卻宛如再見過往的比爾‧海頓。  
  
  
等待水滾的期間，兩人沒有搭話。  
只有雨滴敲打在老舊拖車的鐵皮壁上的聲音，像極了耳背的老祖母成天轉開的收音機，同樣存在不容忽視的吵雜。  
  
吉姆藉故自己要換套乾爽的衣服，把男人留在餐桌旁，往背反方向的床鋪走去。  
剝去濕漉的外衣後，吉姆坐上床沿，半用手肘撐起打赤膊的上身，將收攏成團的薄毯往背後一塞，咬牙調整姿勢斜躺在上面，使重心不會壓迫到聳起的右肩。  
這麼一挪，泰半的身體都落在床緣外，他伸手往床榻下方摸索，指尖勉強搆到軍用的扁酒瓶，拖拉幾次便落在可拾起的範圍，他嚥下扯動肩傷時的吃痛呻吟，略顯狼狽的旋開瓶蓋。  
但嘴唇還來不及湊近，伏特加反倒潑灑去一半，酒液沿著下頷稜角滑落至頸，全積在鎖骨上緣的凹溝，激起的涼意撩撥著神經，他用掌根抹去胸膛上浪費掉的，飢渴地舉到唇邊舔舐自己的掌心。  
尚未入喉，酒氣的辛辣便倏地自舌尖竄到舌根，讓吉姆整張臉都熱辣起來。  
  
等到背也不怎麼疼了，痛苦沒那麼難耐，吉姆才得以坐起身子，朝窗外看去未停的雨勢。  
他抓起搭在椅背上發皺的襯衣，套進隱約發麻的右臂，調節著呼吸，極為緩慢的將領口拉過肩，過程不免會碰著傷口，卻已經比他預期的好上太多。  
  
煮沸的白鐵水壺發出尖銳鳴笛，男人吆喝告知吉姆水燒開了，便起身熄了火。  
吉姆應和一聲，多喝了幾口酒，出於對接下來的話題無法清醒面對的預感。

*  
時候不早，學生餐廳已歇息。  
吉姆向男人致歉沒有什麼可以提供，只能端上熱茶，儘管男人表示不介意，作為補償，他還是在茶裡摻了點杜松子酒祛寒。

可能是在比爾‧海頓身邊待慣了，男人看來不太適應無話可聊的情形，便找了句話說：「比爾常說起你。」  
聽到男人直呼比爾的名諱，吉姆的情緒比預想裡來得平靜，只是抬起頭來側看了他一眼，發現對方並沒有客套的意思。他不知該作何感想，繼續手邊的動作，不帶抑揚頓挫的接續一聲，「是嗎？」

男人再度笑開了，從褲袋掏出一只扁薄的皺信封。所幸免於雨災一難。  
「不然你認為我是怎麼找到這鳥不生蛋的學校來著？瑟......」  
「瑟斯古德。」  
吉姆伸手接過幾乎沒什麼重量的信封，認出了上頭的筆跡，以拇指輕輕捺過比爾的潦草手墨。  
上面沒有收件人，只匆匆留下一行位在諾丁山的地址。

「對，就叫這名。」

男人又說裡頭除了張薄信箋外，什麼也沒有。  
是個叫彼得‧紀堯姆的男人捎來的。

  
*  
比爾的信是輾轉送到他手上的。  
吉姆不知道確切情況，卻推估得出來。  
信大抵是史邁利從沙拉特育成所裡帶出來的，內容物經過必要的檢查，這就能解釋為什麼封口被拆信刀割開了，之後再差給繞著腳邊打轉的紀堯姆處理。畢竟老總的位置不好坐，史邁利重掌圓場得要重新整頓、疏通人事，分身乏術地收拾地鼠鑽出的坑道。

史邁利找他談話彷若一世紀前的歷史，很不真實。  
說到底，吉姆對於不用再見著一面放下心中大石，他無力再去應付迂迴卻直指的提問，重溫過往的紛紛擾擾。  
再說，他認識的人可能都不在圓場裡了，也沒必要去牽動殘破的情報網。

吉姆還能喚回那些人的容貌。  
那些當初他親自延攬進來的線民，一手建立起的東歐聯絡站雛形歷歷在目，他刺痛的想起被破獲的阿格拉瓦特、柏拉圖諜報網，在高層眼裡，這兩個名字象徵著捷克分站的重挫。  
事態的發展不容他置喙，危機應變小組把苟活的他保出來，該審問的一丁點也不放過，榨乾他，然後知會撫卹代表處理掉一槍打殘的外勤。他是可捨棄的棋子，如同瘟疫患者背負著難以見光的恥辱，眾人走避，圓場亦拒他於千里之外，要他別再過問牆裡的事。

轉眼他成了圈外人。  
托比‧伊斯特哈斯藉故探視、實則封口的那天，說得再直白不過：「重新做人，忘掉一切。」

於是他服從，照最後一次的命令做了，透過教職仲介，安插到陶頓的預備學校裡來，以為餘生將與這般平淡為伍，直到老死。  
然後。  
沒有然後了。  
過往會自動找上門來的。進入圓場的第一天起吉姆就明白的道理。  
  
  
男人轉告了比爾的死訊。  
即便已知，從他人口裡說出的字詞仍讓吉姆一震，深深的疲憊感倏然席捲而來，使他持信的手臂無力支撐，低垂於大腿上。  
坐在桌子後的男人在一旁候著，眼底懷有警惕，無聲地啜著杯中物，待他緩過分神。

吉姆轉移話題地問男人怎麼知道信要送到這裡。  
男人的反應出乎他意料之外，大咧咧笑了一下，而後解釋道自己是個文盲，除非是自己的名字和酒家旅店的招牌，不然他是全然看不懂信上說些什麼的。  
擱下喝盡的瓷杯，男人用左手背揩了揩流出嘴角的酒液，歛起笑意。

「你看起來一點也不意外。」男人說。

  
*  
酒精麻痺與睡意加乘後的鎮靜效果，讓吉姆先是被雨聲吵醒，才意識到比爾打橫的手臂圈過他腰際，沉沉的按住他無法起身，雖然僅有半身罩著薄透的床單，卻因比爾光裸的肌膚從背後擁著他，微涼的鼻尖埋在肩窩處，兩人緊密相貼，並不覺得冷。  
整個週末浸在酒裡攪得他腦子渾沌，舌尖上全是苦澀，失靈的嗅覺、味覺不管用。

起因是突來的雨勢，阻斷了他們例行繞板球場的練跑。  
共同完成代數作業後，吉姆斜倚在枕旁，看著比爾聊賴地用刮刀在畫布上抹了兩筆油彩。  
趕完學生畫展後比爾了卻繳交作品的壓力，迷上油畫的豐厚度，但純是畫好玩的，興致高時可以鎮日坐在畫架前，不過現在看來不是時候，比爾很快失了新鮮，便轉而提議來場讀書會。  
他們從床架下撈出圖書館禁止外借的藏書，再加上范沙維推薦的讀本，開了幾瓶擺在俱樂部地窖裡的好酒，混酒大概是比爾的主意，規矩是段落之間直接就瓶口灌，輪流唸過一章節。  
在微醺的催化下，他們針對字句的解讀展開激烈的唇舌交鋒，吉姆記不得是什麼命題，僅有比爾大動作地在空中比劃手勢有印象，無疑是個絕佳的演說家，但比爾沒有在桌邊堅持宏論太久，未站穩的虛浮腳步讓他失去平衡，整個人跌坐在床尾。

「再多留一會。」  
被翻動弄醒的比爾雙眼仍闔著，收緊了手臂的箝制，唇瓣貼在吉姆節節背脊上，模糊的低喃道。  
吉姆保持臥姿，反握那雙屬於藝術家的手掌，拉到胸口處，撫慰性質的拂過關節突出的手背，注視好一陣沾染在頎長指尖上的顏料，逐漸憶起昨晚後續變調的讀書會。  
「在想你在我背上畫了什麼。」  
半掀眼皮的比爾鬆開懷抱，抬起醺過鮮紅顏料的手指，順著骨架輪廓，滑過作為畫布的胴體，自吉姆的肩胛延伸，再次用顏料乾涸的手指描摹筆跡，「寫了一句詩。」  
「自己作的？」  
「波特萊爾的。」比爾略啞的嗓音離耳畔極近，輕吻落在吉姆頸測，他嗅到帶有酒氣的溫潤，「『我們將耗盡彼此最後的熱情。』 (Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières)。」

  
*  
  
吉姆沒有當著男人的面打開比爾的信。  
他起身將信跟法文作業一併擺進抽屜裡，確定鎖死後，再把鑰匙揣進胸前的口袋，和男人有一搭沒一搭的捱到了早晨，未曾闔眼，直到大雨隨逐漸轉亮的天空止歇，第一班火車正準備營運。  
他知道男人特地跑來一趟，多少好奇信箋的內容為何，不過男人終究也沒透露自己的姓名，以及與比爾的過往。衡量起來，他們應該算是扯平了。  
男人知道是該離開的時機，便讓吉姆一路送他到瑟斯古德校門口，兩人並肩而走，誰沒再開過口。  
吉姆自褲袋裡摸出鈔票數了幾張塞到對方掌中，作為搭乘火車的票費。  
男人靦腆的衝著他露齒一笑，收起錢的手腳倒是很俐落，推開鑄有瑟斯古德標誌的鐵門，「我想我們再也不會見著了，普萊多。」  
  
  
吉姆獨自走回拖車，氤氳的晨霧壟罩著大半路途。  
明明今年冬天來得遲，氣溫稍暖，下雨的日子比以往多，還是沒由來地覺得冷，或許喝口伏特加可以驅趕心底沉寂的寒意，融化那冰霜鐵幕，靜候春天的來臨。  
  
他加快了腳步。  
快抵達大坑時，他望見拎著行囊的比爾‧羅契正等在拖車門階前。

說不出任何理由，吉姆驀地笑了出來，記起今天是聖誕連假的開端，大胖也是要返家過節的早起學生。  
他再度想起躺在桌腹裡的信箋。

 

他結識很多比爾。他們都是好人。

  
Fin.15/03/2015

 

**Author's Note:**

> 夏爾．波特萊爾 (Charles Pierre Baudelaire)《惡之華》裡的〈情人之死〉：
> 
> 我們將有張滿載幽香的眠床  
> 深深沉陷如墳穴的長沙發  
> 裝飾架上，擺著珍奇的花束  
> 在格外美麗的天空下盛綻
> 
> 我們將耗盡彼此最後的熱情  
> 兩顆心，燒成兩把熱烈的火炬  
> 在兩個靈魂的孿生鏡面上  
> 映照彼此雙疊的光影
> 
> 玫瑰色與鉛藍色交織的夜晚  
> 我們交換彼此唯一的閃光  
> 如一聲哀怨的嘆息  
> 滿是離情別緒
> 
> 隨後， 一位忠實的天使  
> 歡欣地推開了門扉，進來擦拭  
> 黯淡無光的兩個鏡面  
> 點燃寂寞的火


End file.
